The beast you made of me
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Just a ficlet based on Flyingrotten's Were!John comic series. Based around her Reunion comic. NOW EXTENDED TO COVER THE FICLETS I'VE RECENTLY MADE FOR FLYINGROTTEN ON TUMBLR.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this is a little ficlet for Flyingrotten on Tumblr for her Were!John series of fanart. This is based on her reunion fanart. **

**I love her series and get excited when I find that she's posted another part of the series. I hope she likes this! **

**Please visit her Tumblr account to see her Were!John series! You must be familiar with her series to understand this! **

**Thanks to Meike for the story image!  
**

* * *

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

Three years.

Three long years John had let his wolf reign. Not bothering with his human self anymore.

After all, why stay human when the person keeping you human was gone?

So he had begged and pleaded with Mycroft to lock him up. He didn't have an ounce of control against his wolf anymore and couldn't fight it any longer.

The wolf demanded revenge and blood, and John couldn't deny he wanted what the wolf wanted too. He couldn't deny that he wanted to feel that bloodlust.

So he had let the wolf take over.

* * *

**Three years ago**

After coming home from Sherlock's funeral, Mrs Hudson had gently put her hand on John's shoulder and promised to make him tea. John had nodded mutely in response and had gone into the flat.

Big mistake.

The sight of the empty flat, empty of his flatmate, had made John see red. He had felt the wolf just bubbling up under his skin and had let a low growl slip from his mouth. Anger always brought the wolf forward.

Turning, he had ran down the stairs and towards the front door. He couldn't stay here. Not anymore.

"John! John! Wait? Where are you going?" Mrs Hudson had rushed out of her flat to see what all the noise was about and had come up to him. She had put her hand on his shoulder to make him turn round and had been shocked at what she saw.

John's eyes had been flaming red and his lips had been drawn back in a snarl. His teeth were lengthened into canines and he had had a wild look about him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" John had snarled as he pushed Mrs Hudson against the wall. The wolf was now thrashing wildly. It wanted out NOW and John couldn't contain it for much longer.

Mrs Hudson looked down in horror at the hand holding her by the throat against the wall. John's fingers had lengthened into claws and she was struggling to draw breaths.

"John…stop…I can't…please" Mrs Hudson had begged faintly and this had seemed to get through to John because his eyes had stopped glowing and he had gently lowered his hand. He looked in horror at what he had done. Mrs Hudson was holding her throat, her hands coming away with speckles of blood. He had not dug in too deep with his claws but he had drawn a bit of blood.

"Mrs Hudson…I am…I'm….I" John couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't stand the look of frightened horror in Mrs Hudson's eyes and so he had just turned and left.

Running along the street, he had noticed a jet black car coming towards him and had known at once Mycroft had seen what he had done.

He had climbed into the car without any fight.

* * *

So that was how he had ended up here, locked in this vault, in wolf form. For three years.

His wolf had gotten stronger and stronger during that time and John just hadn't cared anymore. There was no point in reining the beast in without his anchor, Without Sherlock.

Hearing the door to the vault open had been a surprise. Normally people wouldn't enter the vault for fear of being injured or killed by the beast inside, but today was different.

He heard Mycroft just outside the door, warning the visitor that the sniper would kill the wolf if it turned on him. John barked a laugh. The sniper would be dead before he even fired a shot.

The visitor hesitantly entered the room. John could smell his fear….and something else.

The figure came into view and at first, John couldn't recognize him. He turned his eyes onto the stranger and pulled his lips back in a snarl. _Come closer human, I dare you _John thought as he glared at the stranger.

"John…." The figure said softly and John flicked his ears back in surprise, the stranger had called him by his human name!

This confused John so he did the only thing he thought he should do. He stepped out of the shadows and bared his fangs. He roared in anger in the stranger's face.

He longed to sink his teeth into the stranger who dare call him by his human name. John was dead. The wolf reigned.

The stranger held back a sob but refused to back away. This made John think he was stupidly brave and in the back of his mind, he admired that quality.

The stranger hesitantly lifted his arm up and John snarled. This would be the stranger's final warning.

"It's okay John. I'm here" The stranger said as he gently placed his hand on the wolf's huge muzzle.

* * *

Images and flashbacks poured through John's mind at that simple touch.

He remembered.

He remembered being a young wolf and playing under the light of the full moon. He remembered a childhood friend who had sat aside his back and had played games with the wolf and never had any fear of him.

He remembered growing up with this friend.

He remembered falling in love with this friend.

He remembered Sherlock.

John gave a soft whine and could feel his wolf's anger ebbing away.

The wolf relaxed and calmed. It relaxed its hold on John.

The wolf shrank before the stranger's eyes and got smaller and smaller until a thin, human shape sat where the giant wolf once stood.

John looked up in surprise; it felt weird to be human again. He knew he must look a right state currently, but he couldn't think about that now. Something else was occupying him.

Sherlock was in front of him.

The very same Sherlock who should be dead.

"Why?" John rasped softly. His throat felt raw and unused.

Sherlock knelt down besides John and threw him into a hug. He cried on John's shoulder, muttering over and over again "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" and John couldn't even process this happening.

He hesitantly put his arms around Sherlock and breathed in his sent. His wolf was calm now and happy and he had his anchor back.

"Let's go home" Sherlock said softly.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Review? :) **


	2. The Great Game

** Author's note: Thought I would write a small ficlet set in The Great Game since some of you wanted more Were!John. We all know John would warm up Sherlock in his wolf form if they had no windows! XD**

* * *

The flat was freezing

This was thanks to the supposed "gas leak" that had happened across the road from Baker Street which had blown out the windows of their flat. So now they only had sheets covering the room from the icy London air.

Sherlock and John both agreed it would be a good idea to keep their coats on whilst in the flat, Sherlock's coat being the warmest. John's coat was also warm but due to being a Werewolf the cold did not affect him as much as it did Sherlock.

As Sherlock paced around the flat, muttering about how long the next challenge was taking, John decided to make some tea.

Walking into the kitchen, John turned the kettle on and got set to make the tea. Once it was done he brought it into the living room and sat opposite Sherlock in his chair.

Sherlock was cold.

John could tell because he could hear his teeth chattering and saw tiny tremors shake Sherlock's frame. Sherlock was trying to hide how cold he was and John could see right through it.

So with a sigh, John got up and walked upstairs and into his room. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and into the over-sized t-shirt Sherlock had gotten him. He pulled that over his head and then walked downstairs and into the living room.

Sherlock looked up at John's footsteps and raised an eyebrow in surprise "You're going to transform?" he asked.

John nodded as he walked over to the corner of the room.

"Why? You shifted last night; surely you can't feel the urge to shift again?" Sherlock asked as he walked over to John.

"I don't need to transform, but I want to because I can clearly hear your teeth chattering and you know how warm my wolf form is, so I thought maybe you could warm up next to me?" John blushed slightly when he said this and watched Sherlock closely. The detective looked taken aback.

"Uhhh…well. Yes if you want too. I am cold" Sherlock said slowly as he took a step back to give John some space.

It only took a minute for John to transform and soon Sherlock was craning his neck to stare up at the giant wolf towering over him. John's wolf form was almost bigger than the flat and John had to lower his head slightly so he wouldn't hit it on the ceiling.

John looked down at Sherlock with enormous red eyes and knelt down so that he was lying comfortably on the floor. His tongue lolled out happily and he nudged Sherlock gently with his nose "Go on then" John's voice was much louder in his wolf form and it rumbled throughout the flat.

Sherlock hesitantly walked over to John and settled against his side. He sighed as he felt the warmth of John's fur and pretty soon he was smuggling against his side. John gave a low rumble and settled his head down onto the floor. John felt content, happy that Sherlock was warming up for once.

* * *

Later on, Mrs Hudson made her way upstairs and almost had a fright when she saw the giant wolf and Sherlock cuddled together on the floor, asleep. But she knew John's secret so she just shook her head fondly at the two of them.

John's ears twitched and he raised his head to look at Mrs Hudson. She walked over to him and raised her hand to stroke his ears.

_He was more of a large dog_ _then a wolf _Mrs Hudson thought with a chuckle.

"You know, you could have just turned on the fire" She said to John "But I bet you knew that and still wanted to do this. I know you too well, John!" She said with a wink. John rolled his eyes and then laid his head back down to sleep.

As Mrs Hudson left. She thought once again to herself how lucky she was to have Sherlock and John as her tenants.

Even if one did sometimes wolf out by accident and wreck her flat.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? **


	3. The Great Game 2

**Author's note: Okay, my muse ran away with me in this one. I'm thinking this may be far too far fetched so sorry about the final part. I was thinking whether to discard the final part or not but in the end I decided to keep it in.**

**Basically this is what happens when a muse runs away with you.**

* * *

Getting thrown into the van was not pleasant. John struggled to control himself, his arms were tied tightly against his back, but he didn't transform.

He couldn't. He promised Sherlock that he wouldn't reveal himself to anyone. Mycroft had practically warned him of the consequences of such an action. It was unimaginable.

So he stayed weak and human. The only tell-tale sign of his wolf's anger was his faintly glowing red eyes. But the henchmen who had grabbed him didn't notice. They just slammed the doors of the van on him.

John had a lot of time to think as the van went down a slightly uneven road.

He'd only gone out to see Sarah, he wasn't seeing her as a boyfriend anymore because every time he went out with her Sherlock's warning would ring in his ears, it would only be a matter of time before he lost control.

So he had left the flat to see Sarah, only stopping at his local TESCOS to go and get some milk, when he had been roughly grabbed from behind and thrown into this van.

His wolf was angry, VERY angry. It was snarling mess. John could feel his teeth lengthening into points. He struggled to contain the wolf.

He breathed deeply in and out until he felt the wolf die down a little. It wasn't much but for now it was enough.

He almost wasn't aware of the van stopping.

He barely suppressed a snarl as he was unceremoniously grabbed and thrown out of the van. He could just make out that they were in a swimming pool of sorts.

He was roughly pulled to his feet and marched forward, he struggled against his captors but found they were incredibly strong…almost too strong to be human.

Suddenly John realized what he was dealing with.

Other Werewolves.

John's brain stopped for a moment. The only other Werewolf he had met in his life was Mary Morstan, the Werewolf who had bitten him.

So as his brain was processing this fact, he barely noticed the henchmen putting an earpiece on him and a large coat.

But he did register the explosives.

John's mind was now lost in a world of panic and his wolf was whining and just as confused as him. Being in such a large pack was just so new to him. It scared him almost as much as the explosives did.

John tried to struggle out of the coat but a smooth voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Johnny boy"

That voice…he knew it! It was Jim from IT!

John turned his head to spot him among the other wolves. His eyes soon found him in the pack. He was walking through the pack, the other wolves leaving a generous gap to let him pass. The wolves were bowing their heads.

John was confused. He didn't know nearly enough about Werewolf culture to determine what the pack was doing. Mary had tried to teach him but he normally blew her off, he wished he had listened to her now.

As Jim walked towards him, John felt an instinctive pull. He found, with a shock, that his wolf had seemingly calmed down. He also found another urge to bow before this man.

But why?

Jim gave a small laugh and walked right up to him "So, what do you think of my pack?"

John struggled against his guards "What's going on?" John spat as he tried to get free.

Jim smiled "My name's Jim Moriarty. I want you in my pack"

John shook his head "I've told Mary countless times, I will not join any packs, I will not kill with a pack, as far as I am concerned the only pack I'd ever join is the one I'm in now!"

Moriarty gave another laugh "You really don't know what I am, do you? Has Mary taught you nothing? I am an Alpha. Alphas are more powerful then beta wolves. I can do anything to you. Your wolf is no match for mine" He said smoothly "I also know of your pack. You think your pack is Sherlock? Pathetic. I could rip Sherlock's throat out just like that and it would be easy. But I've taken a shine to the plucky little human, he'd make a fantastic wolf" Moriarty's smile turned devious and his eyes glowed red.

"NO! You leave Sherlock out of this, Sherlock is nothing to do with this!" John shouted as he once again tried to break free.

"But John! Think about how perfect he'd be! He'd be so powerful, so fearful, he'd strike fear into people's hearts! But don't worry, my dear, I won't be the one to turn him…you will"

John howled and broke free. He stood facing Moriarty and his eyes glowed thunderously red "I . " He said with a low growl. He couldn't transform with this explosive vest on him that would be disastrous.

Moriarty clapped "the bravely of the wolf, that's all it is. But I have power, John. I can make you do anything I want to. Including turning someone against your will. I will do it John. It would make Sherlock part of the pack and then you'd have to join me!" His voice was taking on a harder edge now and his nails hardened into claws.

John shook his head "I'll die before I let that happen" he said.

"Oh you'll get that wish, you have two options. Turn Sherlock or I'll take you out to a public place and detonate that vest of explosives with you in it, killing innocent people in the process. The choice is yours John. I'd know which one I'd pick" Moriarty looked down at his clawed hands and feigned disinterest.

John bowed his head.

* * *

Sherlock walked into the empty pool, the memory stick for the Bruce Partington Plans gripped tightly in his hand. "I've brought you a getting to know you present, this is what it's all been for isn't it? All those puzzles and making me dance" He looked around. Only the quiet lapping of the pool waves answered him.

A door opened.

Sherlock turned.

John walked out.

"Evening"

"John?"

Sherlock stood stock still "What the hell?" He walked towards John. He couldn't believe it. John was behind everything?

John, his John?

John removed his hands from the coat, revealing the bomb jacket beneath.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock" John was sobbing, he was crying.

"John, it's alright, we'll get you out, you'll be fine!"

But John was removing the jacket. He was removing his clothes. Sherlock was confused.

Sherlock looked up at the rafters to see what John was looking at.

Eyes. Loads of glowing red eyes.

A room full of Werewolves.

He turned back to John and saw his wolf in his place. John's large red eyes gleamed with so much sadness and suddenly Sherlock knew what John was going to do.

"John, please stop. What are you doing?" Sherlock backed away, his hands finding the door behind him. But it was locked.

John turned to look at him "I'm sorry, Sherlock" John said in his gravely wolf voice as he lunged towards Sherlock with his teeth bared, ready to bite.

* * *

**Author's note: I am going to leave it there *evil grin* **

**Now I know this is a cliffhanger, but to be fair, it's not really my AU. I'm just a fan of Flyingrotten's comics. So I couldn't just make Sherlock a Werewolf (even though wow, that would be awesome) so I am leaving it to you, my dear reviewers to determine what happens next. I am simply playing around with the verse the wonderfully awesome Flyingrotten gave us. **


	4. Reunion

**Author's note: So back to Were!John canon after the last flights of fancy I had. This is based on Flyingrotten's new comic in which Sherlock and John reunite after John disappears for two years with Mary to learn how to control his wolf. Gosh it made me cry. **

* * *

**Years ago. **

They sat together under the moonlight. The night was cold but the warmth from John's fur made Sherlock not feel it.

John turned to Sherlock, who was sat beside him with his head in his hands, "Sherlock…what would happen if we were separated, what would I become?" He asked hesitantly.

Sherlock turned to look at him and rolled his eyes "that would never happen, you really shouldn't ask yourself this question, you know perfectly why" Sherlock responded.

John gave a small huff and quietly recited what Sherlock had told him earlier on in that week "Because I am your partner and you'll always be mine"

Sherlock's smile in response was as bright as the moon itself.

* * *

**NOW**

That was years ago.

It turned out to be an empty promise made by two friends. It meant nothing.

As Sherlock walked down the busy street, John's words kept coming back to him, over and over again like a mantra. It hurt Sherlock to remember that moment because John had promised him forever and now he was gone.

He couldn't believe that John had just left like that, just left him without saying goodbye.

He didn't want to dwell on it. It hurt to remember.

John had been missing for two years, it was clear he was never coming back.

* * *

John watched the man in the long coat walk through the crowd, his coat ends billowing out behind him. Gosh Sherlock had changed in the last two years; he was leaner now, thinner without John's reminders of eating.

It hurt John to see Sherlock like this.

But he had had to leave him. He had to learn to control his wolf.

Mary had helped. She had finally taught him everything he needed to know. She had become a good friend in those two years, even though John still hated what she had done to him, he had to admit she was handy in teaching him to control the wolf.

It had been her idea for him to go see Sherlock. She had said to him that he was now at a level of control which meant it was safe to go back to him, but John had initially refused because he was scared Sherlock would reject him. But Mary had been insistent.

"John, you must go. I can see it in your face that you miss him. Even the wolf does" She had said with a hand on his shoulder.

He had to admit that was true. His wolf was pining.

So here he was, watching Sherlock from afar.

His wolf was happy. It was pleased to see Sherlock again and the pleasure in the wolf made John's eyes lightly glow red. But he had enough control to settle it down.

Mary smiled warmly at him, her own eyes glowing, as she pushed him to start walking towards Sherlock.

His legs were shaking and he was nervous. This was it.

He was directly behind Sherlock when he gently placed his head on Sherlock's back "Ahoy, Matey" he said softly as memories of when he last said that resurfaced.

Sherlock's breath hitched.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Review! **


	5. Reunion 2

**Author's note: So here's my final entry for this drabble series. I think it's best I finish with the first kiss between these idiots. :3 **

* * *

"Do you remember this place?" John asks quietly.

Sherlock has his back to John. Refusing point blank to look at the tree John is sitting under and refusing to think at all about all the memories attached to it.

This is the place where he first met John all those years ago, of course he remembers this place! Does John think he's some sort of idiot? He could never ever forget this place.

But he won't give John the satisfaction of knowing he remembered it. He had still not forgiving him for just leaving him two years ago.

He heard a soft disappointed sigh behind him and out of the corner of his eye he saw John's wounded look and saw as John looked down at the ground, utter defeat in his eyes.

For ages John had tried to apologise. But Sherlock, being the stubborn ass that he was, had not forgiven him entirely. This made things tense at 221B.

For two people once so close to fall out, it was like a blow to the heart for both of them.

Sherlock turned to face the swift cool breeze and breathed deeply. He remembered everything that had happened at this place. It was special to him, to John.

Suddenly it hit Sherlock.

That's why John had brought him here. It was John's last ditch attempt to make Sherlock talk to him. If this didn't work…Sherlock knew what John would do.

John would leave again.

He couldn't have that! He couldn't lose John again!

In a sudden blind panic, he turned around and crawled towards John. He hit John's chest with a soft umph noise and John's arms immediately wrapped around Sherlock's back, as comforting as the gesture had always been.

John gently lifted Sherlock's head and kissed him lightly on the nose. Sherlock looked up at him hesitantly before bringing his lips to John's in a crushing kiss.

This was what they wanted. This was what they needed.

This was where they belonged.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! **


End file.
